Forgotten Bloodline
by RedJohn12345
Summary: What everybody see is a kid with normal lives and normal problems, the truth is Eren doesn’t have any childhood memories. The first 5 years are just darkness to him, and the terrible thing, sometimes he sees but doesn’t feel. Follow Eren Cain Armin and Mikasa as they join the survey corps to fight the titans that took their home. Maybe then, he'll know what and who his family is...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

This is my first fanfic so please be kind and write your review. I would really appreciate it

* * *

Outside the walls...

In the serenity of the vast land outside the walls a lone giant humanoid creature walks aimlessly in one of the giant forest. Just then multiple horses started surrounding it with riders wearing something metal on their waist. "Team 1 will be distraction, team 2 shall go for the kill," the riders activated their gear and they were launched off their horses and started circling the creature that continued to walk aimlessly. A soldier spotted the opportunity and launched himself towards the nape of the beast. With a battle cry he cut through the nape, effectively killing it.

The beast led out a roar of defeat before falling down. "Congratulations, with this we can mark a new territory for humanity conquest to retake what once ours!" cheers were heard as they mounted their horse. During their celebration they failed to notice the sounds of thumping as they got louder and louder. It was already too late when they exited the forest.

"Titans! Everywhere!"...

* * *

Inside the wall. Shiganshina...

A beautiful scene of the farmland with a windmill. The farmers were busy working at the fields. Townsfolk walking through the streets with their children before it was replaced with an empty streets with destroyed houses and blood everywhere. Titans lumbering through the broken gates eating people. The dream ends with a gasp of a child staring up into the clouds. Well into the face of an oriental girl looking down on him. "Cain, you fell asleep again" the kid now named Cain got up and ask the girl "Mikasa, how long have I been asleep"

_"Danger.."_

"Huh" Cain eyes went wide by the words inside his head. "Are you still half asleep, its nearly noon come on mom will be worried if we're late" Mikasa said as she was giving him the pack that was full of firewood "Oh, okay". The walk towards the gate that separates Shiganshina and wall Maria was crowded people walking in and out of Shiganshina. They met an old Garrison soldier with his face flushed . A clear sign that the man was drunk called to them. "Hey Cain, Mikasa gathering some wood for your mother. Both children gave a simple nod. Cain groan in disgust "You reek of booze" to soldier in the back were gambling "Yeah, you know all this patrolling the wall. Thirst will bound to get to you"

_"Danger..."_

Memories of he dream assaulted him not noticing tears started streaming down his face. "Huh, why are you crying Cain?" asked the soldier worryingly. "Hah, he'll probably got scold by Mikasa again huh" commented the soldier's friend. "Why am I crying all of a sudden?" the soldier then started to worry "Well you should probably ask your father then, crying for no reasons" Cain just nodded "Okay Hannes and you should stop drinking, what happens when the wall was breach, can you do job then?" Hannes seems shocked by this question while his two other friend just laugh it off. "Ah come on Cain the wall hasn't been breach for 100 years there is no way they can get through" he said before taking another sip of alcohol. "Besides if they do get through then we will do our job don't you worry about it"

Cain gritted his teeth about this statement "My father said if we keep living our lives in ignorance can ultimately lead to our downfall" Hannes rubbed his chin "Grisha said that heh... well he is a great doctor he saved our village from a great plague 20 years ago. You should listen to your father more Cain" he just clenched his fist "If you want to live life peacefully behind these walls that make no better than cattle, I will not live life knowing that humanity is trap inside these cage walls without freedom" after that he and his sister walked away leaving a dumbfounded Hannes and two laughing friends. "He's a hot-headed boy heh, well at least he's not like his brother" Hannes shuddered at the memories of Cain's brother temper "Do not mention of his temper ever again" but still he worries about the kid's statement 'Don't tell me he's going to join Survey Corp' he just shook his head and joined his friends' to continue the game.

Meanwhile...

Eren had just finished his lunch with parents. His father was about to go on another trip in the interior to treat some patients. He was currently he was walking down a street when the bell rung signalling the return of the Survey Corps 'That's strange why would they return so quickly after they left this morning' he though curiously 'Might as well see them return' before jumping and grabbing hold of a window and then pull up to the rooftops. He took a sit near the gates where he can easily watch over them. The sight he was greeted with was grim, soldiers injured and broken walking down the streets with their eyes fixed on the floor. He couldn't blame them, every single expedition there were always casualties. "Moses! Moses!" his eyes fixed on an old woman screaming her son's name. "Excuse me, have you seen my son, Moses" the commander of the Survey Corp 'Keith Shadis was his name if I remembered correctly' looked at the old woman before saying "Its Moses' mother show here" a bundle was given to her. With shaky hand the woman unwrapped the bundle, inside of it a hand still in positioned holding the grip of the handle. The woman sobbed over her dead son.

"Did my son help at least, even though he didn't do anything my son still help right?!" the commander eyes were wide before replying yes but was broken down and cried in front of he crowd about his incompetence lead his men to their own death. The group then started murmuring about wasting their taxes. A small commotion within the crowd was heard. Eren turn his head to look where it came from, he just smile bitterly at his brother antics about the Survey Corp. At least Mikasa was there to pull him out of trouble. He gave one last look at the sobbing woman before leaving 'I've seen so many parents crying for their children's death that one more will not make a difference'.

Levi wrinkled his nose in disgust because Keith decided weep in front of a huge crowd further lowering the morale of not only the Survey Corp but the people too. He winced when the pain from his leg started to burn again. He cast a glance towards his captain Erwin Smith, the man who offered him and his friend freedom from the Undergrounds in exchange for their service. When he got back he needed a long shower. Somehow he couldn't let go the feeling of being watched but when he turned around there was no one still watching them.

Eren was watching the two Survey Corp's members on one of the rooftops not far them. The other soldier looked uneasy before turning around to look but before he could spot him, he had already jumped off the roof towards an alleyway.

_"Danger..."_

Eren stopped in his tracks, surprised by his instinct telling that there's danger. 'What could possibly be dangerous' he though to himself before continuing his walk. A commotion was heard near the river, curiosity got the best of him, he searched where it came from. The scene that he was presented would had made his brother's blood boiled. Three bullies, beating up his brother's friend Armin was a weak little boy so he became a target for bullies, although he was extremely weak, his intelligence made up for it. 'Still though it couldn't just be that' then he heard shouting along the street and turned his head to see his brother running towards them. Anger in his brother's eyes, sighing he silently made his way behind the three bullies. "Hello, boys" he said as he stood behind them. Their eyes wide, fear evidenced in their face. "Oh, shit run" was all one of them could mustered before breaking off into a sprint. One of them even stumbled.

"You know Eren, I could take care of them myself right?" Cain said will still panting. Eren just laughed it off before saying "Yeah, after a few bruises" he punched his little brother playfully. Although he still winced due to the impressive strength his brother had. "Cain!" Both brothers turned to see their adopted sister, Mikasa running towards them. "Come on Cain, mom is waiting for us at home she still mad at you" she said after giving Eren a nod of greeting. He asked his brother "Did they know that you're going to join the Survey Corp?". "Yeah, thanks to Mikasa" muttered his brother, however said person didn't seem offended merely shrugging it off.

"_Danger..."_

'Something is really wrong here and its going to end bad' he though to himself. "Hey I'm going for a walk see you guys at dinner, okay" he said to Cain and Mikasa. He walked down the streets of Shiganshina before stopping at a worn out building. 'Might as well be safe than sorry' he though to himself before opening the door and going into the building.

Cain was angry, angry at his sister for telling his parents, angry at those bullies for beating up his best friend Armin, needless to say that he was in an extremely bad mood. As he skipped another stone on the river he asked his best friend "So what got them to bully you like that huh, Armin" his friend peeked up from reading his book "Huh I said that humanity cannot live inside the walls forever and then they called me a heretic" by this statement Cain was fuming. "How dare they, can't they see that the walls can't protect us forever" Armin agreed with this, "Yeah, just because the wall hasn't been breached for 100 years doesn't it will not happen now"

**BOOM**

After the loud explosion the trio wondered where it came from, they saw everyone was looking up at the walls. When they looked the trio stood in shock. "No way, that wall is 50 metres high!" said Armin in disbelieve. Another explosion was heard followed by a large gust of wind and debris from the gate ploughed through the city. Crushing buildings and people alike, then from the hole that was created by the behemoth. Titans started lumbering through finally able to eat human flesh after so long.

* * *

Author's note:

As you can see a lot of things are different here, let me list of 4 things:

1\. Eren has a little brother - I decided to give Eren a little brother, plus I need Eren to be somewhere else while his brother took his place

2\. Eren has a scary temper - I will explain this in future chapters

3\. Different intro - also will be explain in future chapters

3\. Eren's age is 15 while his brother is 10

Mostly will follow the series up until the 57th expedition


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Had this finished while I was bored and got nothing to do

* * *

Armin was still rooted to the same spot when Cain started dashing through the streets followed by Mikasa. Screaming for his mother all the while Armin just standing there arm outstretched. Then he noticed his arm was trembling in fear before he grasped it with his other arm. 'I have to find grandpa' before running the opposite direction.

Cain was so afraid that if he didn't care to apologise when he bump into another person. 'Our house is still the same when I rounded this corner' but fate decided to be cruel when he saw his mother trapped under a rubble cause by section of the wall crashing down on it. "Mom!" His mother eyes widened in shock seeing her son so close to the breach. "Cain, get out of here!" her fear grew when she realised her son was going to try to save her. "The titans are already here, and my legs are crushed even if you save me I can't go anywhere." She reasoned.

However his stubbornness proved to be a problem when he refuse to leave his mother. Even his sister refused to save him instead to save her. The thumping sound created by the titans can be heard and one of them is currently walking towards them. Just then the whirring sounds of a ODM gear was heard followed by a soft thud. Looking he saw that it was Hannes, Carla begged him to take the children and leave. Smirking he said "Don't worry Carla I'll slay the titan and save all of you" and then he charged towards the titan ready to kill it before stopping in its track.

The titan has blonde hair with a wide grin showing its teeth, mocking the soldier to try and kill it. Out of fear, Hannes turned around and picked up Cain and Mikasa leaving Carla behind. Tears flowed freely down his cheek. Cain could only screamed as he watched the titan picked up his mother before his vision was blocked out when they rounded the corner.

_Meanwhile..._

A lone hooded soldier was flying through the streets with its ODM gear killing titans and telling the civilian to get to safety. While they were flying through a particular street, they spotted a titan with a struggling woman in its grasp. The other arm moving towards her, but before it could break her spine the soldier had already bolted towards the titan, effectively cutting the nape. Unfortunately the titan spasm before falling, crushing the woman during it. Before she can fall the soldier caught her and laid her on the safety of the rooftop.

Carla though that she was going to die by being bitten by a titan but instead she was going to die out of blood lost on one of the rooftop. She looked towards the soldier that tried to save her noticing that the soldier's face was covered. Their head was hung low, probably out of shame because they failed to save her. "Thank you..." she managed to say before her eyes rolled back and she was gone.

The soldier's head jerked back as they heard those words coming out of her, they closed her eyelids and jumped off the roof continuing to slay titans and saving civilians. They were flying through the streets with even more speed. After the most of the civilian close to the breached has been cleared they continued to do the same in the middle part of the city before ending up close to the gate where civilians were evacuating the city through boats.

The recruit from the Garrison was looking through his spyglass wondering why so few titans are coming towards them. He spotted something that made him blink before calling out for his superiors. The captain whom was relaying orders to reload the cannons having just took down a titan with it. "What is it recruit?" he asked, the recruit just silently gave the spyglass before pointed towards the streets. Looking through thee spyglass he saw a hooded soldier killing a titan before stopping on one of the rooftops looking down the streets to see any incoming titan.

'He's killing the titans for us' "Cadet, get some men and help them defend the gates" ordered the captain. The recruit nodded before rounded 10 men and joined the hooded soldier. They had killed another titan before stopping at rooftop, looking at what its blade that had been reduced to the hilt. As the Garrisons joined on the rooftop with the hooded soldier one they talked first "I don't suppose you have some spare blades?" he asked before chuckling.

Baffled by the positive mood, one of the soldier gave all of his spare blades. "Orders sir. We have been sent to aid you with halting the titan advancement" the recruit informed the hooded soldier. A loud thumping sound took everyone attention from the hooded soldier before getting louder, everyone on the rooftop turned their heads at the source. Only to see a titan with armoured plates getting into a running position. "5 of you aim for the titan's joint, the rest warned the people to stay away from the gates!" after realizing that they were given orders. They jumped off the rooftop, 5 soldiers with the hooded soldier went to take out the titan while the rest went to the gates to warned the people of the incoming danger.

Two soldier went to strike the Achilles tendons but the first one missed, luckily the second soldier managed to cut it. However the titan acted as nothing had happened and continued on charging. Realising that they were not going to disable it in time. The hooded soldier gave a new order "Ignore the titan, get to the walls and hold of any titans that tried to get through!" The soldiers replied with a 'yes sir' before speeding their way to the gates.

Cain and his sister managed to get on the last boat that was about to leave, there still a lot of people when the boat leaves some even tried to jump on the boat just to get to safety. He was interrupted from his mourning when he heard another explosion coming from the gate. He looked around to see people staring in shocked at the general direction of the gate, wondering what the people were seeing he stood up and looked at the gate to see a gaping hole with a titan with armour plates in crouching position before releasing a huge gust of steam enveloping the titan. The steam disappeared along with the armoured titan, a group of soldier was hanging on top of the hole.

'Humanity has always been under the mercy of titans' he gritted his teeth at the taught enraged by the titans' overwhelming strength. "I swear to you I will kill every single one of you from the face of the earth! I will free humanity from being caged like livestock. I SWEAR!!!" his eyes turned from blue green to glowing gold fill with hate. This did not go unnoticed by his sister Mikasa and best friend Armin who flinched when they saw his eyes.

"Under no circumstances should a single titan get through. We are staying here until every single civilian has been evacuated, and I mean. EVERY. SINGLE. CIVILIANS." The hooded soldier roared out. All remaining soldiers broke from the stupor after hearing the order, most went to hold of the titans, while the rest lead the civilians who were not able to evacuate through boats, to safety using carriages. By sunset every civilians were far enough from the hole so the remaining soldiers that survived holding the titans were resting on top of the wall.

"Sir, every single civilians has evacuated from the breach" a soldier inform while saluting to the mysterious hooded soldier. The said soldier's head perked up a bit before replying "I'm not your superior here" however the captain who was near them disagreed. "I doubt that, you managed to take command of the soldiers while the rest may have already fled. If you didn't show up I fear it may have gone worse" the soldier head drooped a bit before replying "Thanks, you should take the rest of the men and go to the interior. I'll hold them off for you." The captain nodded before gathering up the soldiers before leaving for the interiors.

After the Garrisons left to the interior, the hooded soldier slumped to the ground. The cloak they were wearing started to glow from the back, the lights were white and grey before revealing the insignia of the Training Corps. Another glow was followed with the lights were a colour of white and blue slowly revealed the insignia of the Survey Corps overlapping the first insignia, the wings of freedom. After that another one followed, this time it was yellow and then revealed to be a face of a black wolf with golden eyes, overlapping the second one to create a new type of insignia. The hooded figure started to lower its hood, revealing the tears-stained face of Eren Jaeger. Tears still flowing his cheek, he continue to cry over the lost of his mother. When he stopped, he open his eyes to reveal two glowing golden eyes fill with hate.

* * *

Author's note:

As you can see Eren and his brother Cain has supernatural powers that will be explain in future chapters.

As for the Eren's insignia on his cloak - It was one of the two most powerful military branches before it was disband and their insignia makes the military branches that we saw in the series.

Don't worry I will explain them in future chapters

Also I know its Eren Yeager, not Jaeger. If you check the meaning of the word it really just fits the plotline pretty well


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Third chapter done as usual please leave a review

* * *

Cain was awoken from his dreamless dream by Mikasa, he turned to look at her questionably. "Come on they're giving rations we should get some" was all she said before standing up and offered her hand for him to take. They were sitting not far from the people lining up to take their rations, their name was called causing them to look at the source of where their name was called. They Armin walking towards them with a wide smile and three loaves of bread with him "My grandfather manages to grab extra for you guys, here" he said as he was giving them each a loaf of bread. Cain just stood staring at the bread in his hand, when his friend noticed this his smile fell "Still haven't found your brother?" he asked and the person responded with a shake of his head.

"Don't worry we'll find him" he reassured him, "Right now we need to worry about ourselves first". Cain just stood dumbly at first before his bread was pushed towards his mouth by his sister, which he started eating it. "Heh I heard that everyone that was left behind at Shiganshina survived and currently on their way here" a random Garrison soldier at the rations area told to his friends "Yeah and they said that they were all saved by a hooded soldier whom refused to leave anyone behind" one of his friend add on "It's true, I was with him" a soldier that helped to evacuate the rest of the civilians told them. Soon rumours spread like wildfire to every single refugees about the hero of Shiganshina, the one that stayed behind to save every single civilians during the breach. Giving everyone hope.

However even with hope people still suffered, especially the refugees. Wall Maria was lost, there were no news from the rest of the district so people expected the worse. Hunger was taking its toll on them, the government ordered them to start farming for more food. It also proved to be a problem when most of the land close to walls were barren so there was little space for farming. When there was a harvest the food was taken to the interior to be ration out, but they were given few rations while the rest of the food was fed to the people in the interior. Instead of giving more food, the government decided to 'get rid of the problem' under the operation to retake wall Maria. 300 000 civilians and soldiers were sent out, only less than 200 made back most of them are soldiers. Desperate for more soldiers the government lowered the age to join from 15 to 12.

Armin was crying while still clutching his grandfather's straw hat, Cain was comforting him while his eyes burn with hate. He still haven't found his brother and it frustrates him, where was his brother. "If we join the army, we will have food and we can avenge their death" his sister who was sitting at the side looked at her brother with a blank look. "I'll join you" she finally said after some time "I'll join you too" Armin said as well. Cain's eyes teared up before it was replaced by determination "We will avenge their death, we will free humanity from this cage".

2 years later...

Cain, Mikasa and Armin was lining up at the booth where they would be joining the training corps and they would spend the next three years to become effective at titan killing. Two if they were pick by each one of the general to join their military branch. However Cain was still sad because he still couldn't find his brother, they both promise to join the military together. "I knew I could find you guys here" a familiar voice made them turned around in shock. "Eren!" was all Mikasa said before bringing him in a hug, he just laughed before returning the hug. After releasing the hug her face became serious "Where were you? I-We though you were dead" he just smiled bitterly before replying "I was at Trost, why? I couldn't find you guys so I decided to wait 2 years with my friends" at the mention of that 4 new people stood behind him with wide smile on each of their faces.

When Mikasa saw them, she glared "Who are you?" the group seem unaffected by the glare, a boy with white hair simply answered her "We're his friends, I'm Mathias, this is Gabriel" he pointed towards the boy with brown hair "And this is Sophia and Mariah" he pointed towards the two girls who was studying them. Even though he was afraid Armin managed to blurt out "N-nice to meet you, I'm Armin, and this is Cain and Mikasa" he pointed to each one respectively. "Oh we know, your brother told us about you" they were so busy talking to each other that they didn't realise the line have move before they were interrupted by an annoyed girl with dark hair. "Well looks like this is goodbye then, I will see you guys soon" Eren said to his friends "Yeah goodbye" his friends said as they were leaving, Mathias stayed behind to whisper something in Eren's ear before smilling and left.

After they had signed up, there were standing in a field with the other cadets doing the salute. Their drill instructor was assessing the new recruits sometimes even stopping to scare the recruit who seem unfit for military. Two other drill instructors were watching Keith giving the recruits of what he called 'a pep talk' "There he goes again, you went through this before when you join, right?" the older drill instructor said. "Sure does brings back memories" he younger one agreed with him "Though I still don't understand why the need humiliate them like that" he questioned "Its a rite of passage, it is a necessary means to discard them from their prior identities, leaving only blank slates from which true soldiers can be produce" he noticed that Keith left a few cadets alone "Why he didn't do that to every one of them?" He asked, confused "There no need for the one that had already gone through the rite of passage, if I were to guess they must have gone through that hell two years ago" both instructor noticed that Keith had stopped to look at young particular cadet, the cadet averted his gaze towards Keith causing him to abruptly turned around and continued on. "What happened there?" the younger one asked, "I don't know, how about we find out when this is over" this continued throughout the afternoon.

Keith Shadis was writing the evaluation report of the 104th training corps and he would like to say it was interesting, one of the cadets with ash-brown hair said that he just wanted to live in a comfortable life in the MPs, he even looked smug about it. Which resulted the cadet getting a head-butt from him, and one more cadet said that he will serve and protect the king, a noble cause though he probably won't make it through. Then again most of the past cadets who made it through had a noble cause as well, then there was this kid with a buzz-cut whom managed to do the salute wrong, he hoped that the cadet will fix it in future after he 'informed' the cadet about the salute.

At first he was terrified when he saw his best friend's sons, the second born had a determination that can scare you, but he managed to compose himself, though that was not the one that terrified him the most, no sir not by a tiny bit. When he finally found the first born he actually made him stopped in his tracks, Keith heard a lot of terrifying things about Eren Jaeger during his visits to Shiganshina, he ignored it however, but when he looked into his eyes he wondered if the rumour was true. When the kid turned his gaze to him he immediately turned around so he would not look into those terrifying eyes, seriously those eyes can burn you if you look into it too long, but for some strange reason there was also sorrow too. Finally there was this girl whom managed to break into the kitchen area to steal a potato and had the guts to eat it during his assessment, if someone had a question about why he stopped to look at a random cadet then they would probably forgot about it when the girl decided to give him 'half' of the potato. 5 hours and the girl still hadn't stopped running which earn him some respect, so yeah this batch was going to be interesting.

* * *

Author's note:

Everyone knows in the series that Keith became Grisha's best friend during his first few years inside the walls.

But what is this rumour about Eren Jaeger that makes everyone in Shiganshina so afraid of him, and who are Eren friends. Find out in the next chapter of Forgotten Bloodline.

So cheeky...

This chapter was inspired by two fanfics, one is named Choices by falloutmaster. Available on wattpad.

The second one is Project Titan : Subject Rouge by BitterLillyz. You can search it up here on .

That's all I guess see you guys in the next chapter of-oh wait I've already said that.


	4. Chapter 4

After getting situated in their bunks the cadets spend the rest of the evening getting to know each other. Cain and Armin with a few other cadets were watching as Shasha continued to run laps. "Its been five hours she's still at it?" Marco asked after noticing that she was still running after the fiasco during the afternoon. "Five hours is no easy feat, I'll give her that" Cain said, impressed by the girl's endurance "Actually, she's more scared when Keith said that she'll loose her lunch" Connie said. At that Marco turned to look at them "Say, we didn't hear where you come from" he told them, with that, Cain enthusiastically said "I'm with Armin from Shiganshina" the two teens stood there in shock before Connie asked them "No way, so you were there during that day, right?" Cain just nodded grimly.

During dinner Cain, Mikasa and Armin were surrounded by multiple cadets, they mostly asked questions like, 'how big is the Colossal Titan', 'Is the Armoured Titan really has armour on its body' and one that caught Cain's attention was 'Have you seen the Hero of Shiganshina'. Though he had heard of the rumour, he wondered how far had the rumour spread, "Well I think that he is one of the Survey Corps, Oh I bet he is Captain Levi, you know, Humanity's strongest soldier." A cadet said, however Cain thought otherwise "Nah, I heard from the Garrison, they said he sounded nothing like Levi" which some of the cadets wondered who he was.

"Whoever he was, he's probably dead" a voice was heard from across the dinning hall, all heads turned to see who said that. A teen with ash-brown hair and a smug look said that, Jean, if Cain remembered correctly, the one that got head-butted from Keith for wanting a simple life in the MPs. "Oh, and why did you say that?" Cain asked, trying hard to not loose his temper, however when Jean smirked smugly he was sure this was going to be hard, "Don't you see, he came to save all you sorry asses and he wasn't seen since. So he's dead". One cadet managed to blurted out "T-that's not true, he stayed behind to make sure the Garrison also makes it back" he was quick to retort "So? More reasons he's dead, and beside he sacrifice his life for nothing, the people he saved was sent out to be kill anyway during the operation".

"Maybe, you should keep your mouth shut" a low cold dark voice that pierced through the dinning hall was heard that sent shivers down everyone's spine. All head turned to the source, which was behind Jean, and they saw a pissed off Eren glaring dangerously at Jean. Jean however ignored it, "Why's that huh?" he scoffed "You're just want to live a comfortable life in the MPs, don't make me laugh, you can't even take Keith, how can you keep up with training" which cause some of the cadets to snickered "Oh yeah, I like to see you take it" he was immediately head-butted for the second time of the day, though Keith made him sat on his butt, this time he was laying on the ground while his hand covered his forehead that had some blood dripping from it.

"How about that?" Eren asked causing half of the room to erupt in laughter, completely forgetting the murderous gaze that he had on Jean. This time Jean was fuming, he got up and hold Eren's collar and pushed him into a pole, he just rolled his eyes and went to take hold of Jean's pinkie and twisted it, causing him to loose his hold on Eren and bent his body to ease the pain on his finger. "If you want to be smug about something make sure you're strong enough before that" he said and released his hold on Jean's pinkie, he went to sit with his brother and started eating like nothing had happened. Everyone soon started eating their food and ignored the still crying Jean on the floor, which he eventually stopped and got up glaring daggers at Eren before continuing his meal, the rest of the dinner was quiet after that.

The night was quiet when Sasha finally collapsed in front of some tents, she was extremely tired when she was about to fall asleep the smell of food immediately removed her from her tiredness in an attempt to take the food from the owner's hand. Before she was able to succeed however, she was blocked by a hand on her face by another person, "You should be more careful" she heard the person said to the one with food in her hands. Before she could lash out again, the person shoved the food into her mouth before releasing her, needless to say she scarfed down the food before exhaustion take over and she fell asleep on the ground.

Christa was extremely frightened when the girl suddenly lashed out to her, what surprised her more was that someone was following her without her noticing and able to stop the girl from jumping on her. "You should be more careful next time" she heard the person said before taking the food from her hand and shoved it into the girl's mouth. After the girl fell asleep due to exhaustion, the person turned to look at her, she could see that the person was the boy whom had a fight with Jean, "Why did you follow me?" she asked, he shrugged before replying "I saw that you weren't eating during dinner and then you went out with the food. I'm guessing that you want to help her since she didn't eat the whole evening" she was dumbstruck, he noticed that she wasn't eating during dinner even though his attention was somewhere else. They were interrupted by a voice calling to them, they turned their head to see a tall dark-haired girl walking towards them with a bored expression, she raised an eyebrow when she saw the boy but shrugged it off. "What were you doing here?" the girl asked before she could reply the boy answered "The same thing you were, and she wanted to give her food to Sasha, though she nearly got a heart attack while doing it"

The girl narrowed her eyes suspiciously while Christa was blushing in embarrassment, Eren didn't want to spend more time here so he said "Well it's nice to meet you, I'm going to the barracks to get some sleep" before he could leave, Christa asked "Wait, what's your name? My name is Christa Lenz" he answered her question "Eren Jaeger". He turned to look at the girl who seems to contemplate on giving her name "Ymir, just Ymir" she told him, he gave a nod of acknowledgment before leaving for the boys barracks. He really needed some sleep.

Tomorrow everyone was lined up in front of three devices used for he ODM aptitude test, "This shall determine if you are qualified enough to continue training, those that are incapable to stay upright aren't even suited to become decoys". Cain smirked 'this is going to be easy' he thought, he saw Mikasa who was in front of the line being lifted up and she managed to stay balance, when he saw Armin also managed to pass, his confidence grew. When it's him and his brother turn they were attached to the device and then slowly being lifted up, he noticed that his brother eyes was wide for a moment before staying upright but shaking, Cain wasn't so lucky when he immediately flipped upside down. Anger and frustrations grew in him wondering why he couldn't pass this simple test, when he flipped himself up and tried to stay still, he was flipped upside down again, _"Try again, but keep adjusting the weight of your body"_ eyes wide at voice in his head, he followed what the voice said and found that he managed to stay upright, though he was still shaking, he had a chance to pass.

Keith couldn't believed what he saw in front of his eyes, he went to the boys barracks and broke the boys' harness so that they couldn't passed the test, but Eren Jaeger managed to surprised him again. What scared Keith the most was that he looked like he had experience with it, managed to keep his cool when Cain also managed to stay upright, he told them that they passed the test, though he could swore that he was feeling judged by someone. When the aptitude test was over and the cadets that didn't pass can try one more tomorrow, Keith was walking to his office, the feeling of being judged was still there. Opening the door to he immediately spotted a cadet in his office, "Why are you here cadet?" he asked and the cadet turned "I'm here to report a faulty gear sir" he said as he hold out two harnesses, Keith forced himself to look into those predatory eyes "Why didn't just go to the warehouse where we will fix it". The kid just smile, a reassuring smile "I was going to ask you, sir, what where you doing sneaking into the boys barracks?" At that Keith stood there for a minute, contemplating his answer, though before he could answer the question Eren talked again "Then again I did read some of your personal letters, you and my father were good friends. So I'm guessing you're the one that broke the gear". Since he was found out, there was no need to keep it a secret anymore, but, "Where you here to tell me about the broken gear or there's something else?" At that the kid smiled "I do actually"

* * *

Author's note:

Dun dun dun...


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Finally I got over my writer's block. So here it is in all his glory. Forgotten Bloodline Chapter 5

* * *

After two years of gruesome physical training, and learning the mechanics and physics of the ODM gear, the cadets was finally able to do basic and advance movement with their ODM gear. Keith was sitting near a forest as the cadets continued with their training of cutting titan dummies, he was assessing the cadets skills and abilities and what they had improved over the past few months on his report. 'Reiner Braun, he got good understanding with his gear, the cadets liked him and was referred as a big brother to everyone' as Reiner was slicing the titan dummies' nape, two more figure followed him and sliced the nape 'Bertoldt Fubar, he has potential but lack initiative' as Keith continued to write on his report, his eyes landed on the second figure 'Annie Leonhard, she got good skills with her ODM gear, but her personality makes it hard to work with people, a lone wolf' another figure followed not soon after, but he continued his path to find titan dummies.

"Urgh, I can't beat them, I'll have to find one by my own" Jean said as he soared through the trees "I'll be the one to join the MPs" he said determinedly, when he found an uncut titan dummy he was about to cut the nape before another figure passed by him, going for the nape too. "Thanks, Jean, I knew it was good idea to follow you, now I'm going to join the MPs" Connie said as he was about to cut the nape, unfortunately another figure passed by him and sliced the nape, "Yahoo!" the cheerful voice of Sasha was heard as she was dangling between two trees after managed to steal both the boys 'kill'.

'Jean Kirstein, his skills with the ODM gear are second to none, a potential leader, but his attitude might be troublesome sometimes' Keith thought as he wrote down the reports 'Connie Springer, his flexibility will allow him to do tricky manoeuvres, but have less brain than action' he turned to Sasha 'Sasha Blouse, she has good intuition but hard to corporate in teams, show extreme interest in food' as he finished the reports of the cadet, Keith moved to a different location. A lone titan dummy was sitting there before its' nape was cut, a figure passed by it before another made another cut on the titan's nape with the same deep. "That's good but still not fast enough" said Cain as he moved to catch with Mikasa.

'Mikasa Ackerman, she has good understanding with every subject and skills with the ODM gear, Cain Jaeger, also the same as Mikasa, though his temper might get in the way, overall they are what people will say, the perfect soldiers' he thought. In another part of the forest, two workers who were operating the titan dummy were standing by, waiting, the sound of ODM gear was heard before they lifted the titan readying for the person, a blur was all they see before the titan's nape was cut through and the person continued on their path. 'Another one' Eren thought, Keith while writing the reports on Christa Lenz, Ymir, and Armin Arlert, managed to spot Eren souring past the trees, 'Eren Jaeger, extreme focus during missions, a natural born leader, has a perceptiveness that can rival Arlert and his friendliness made most of the cadets look to him for guidance' Keith thought before grimacing 'Although with extreme understanding with ODM gear, the moves are mostly basics, what are you hiding Jaeger' he thought as he remembered those eyes that held so much knowledge and emotions.

Two year ago...

"I do actually" Eren said while putting the harnesses on the desk before crossing his arms, Keith took his seat in his chair and was looking at him across the his desk. "Now when you saw that both me and my brother passed that test, you'll expect nothing but the best from us" Keith just nodded at the boy's words, at that the boy smiled and leaned on his chair "We will do our best, but I will not show everything, I have my own secrets as are you". Recovering from his shock, this mark as a possibility that the boy had gone through training, he couldn't help but asked "So you did receive training?" Eren's smile turned into a frown. "Yes, sir, but do not make any attempt to remove us from training. The broken harness, joining the training corps, have already bring back memories" when Keith glanced into his eyes, he was shocked to see the eyes that held knowledge, that maybe he himself didn't know, and also showed sadness and grief?

Present...

In the training grounds, the cadets were all paired up to practise their skills in combat, Cain was paired with Reiner, who was charging at him like a bull with his arms opened. Using technique that was taught to him, he managed to pinned Reiner to the ground with a loud thud. "Man, I still can't believe how you manage to knock me down so easily" Reiner said while grasping the arm that was offered to him, pulling him up. "It's not that difficult actually, I just use your body weight to put you down" Cain said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head, Reiner huffed "Well I'm not going to give up so easily, come on" but his challenge wasn't answered as Cain looked at the rest of the cadet that were sparring. "Why do have to learn to fight?" he asked suddenly "I mean we're fighting titans, its not like they're going to fight fairly" he turned to Reiner for an answer "Well, we're soldiers, sometimes we'll face situations that we're not used to. That's why we must always be ready when the time comes" he spotted something, grinned and turned Cain around so he could see what he saw, Annie Leonhart walking alone in the middle of the sparring grounds with her head ducked down so she couldn't be seen by the instructors. "She slacking off again?" Cain asked "Well, how about we teach her a lesson" he could feel the amusement in those words but he didn't have time to think as he was pushed towards Annie, stopping her in her tracks. "Hey Annie, if**6** you don't want to be any shorter than you are? I suggest you should stop slacking off unless you want to get head-butted by Keith" Reiner said tauntingly, "Reiner stop it" Cain warned when he saw the dangerous look by Annie. 'I've never seen her look this pissed before' he thought, unfortunately luck wasn't on his side that day when he was pushed forward by Reiner "Come on, show her what it means to be a soldier" he groaned in frustration at those words as he eyed his opponent warily. There's a reason why Annie was not someone you can cross, one minute you were laughing at her, the next minute you find yourself on the ground, some even manage to landed themselves in the infirmary because of that. As he got his stands ready something in the back of his head told him that he should charge at her, finally gotten how to handle the fight, he charged.

Of course he is not as dumb as he is, two years in the slum create instinct that'll help you survive, just because he's not at the slum anymore didn't mean he's not using it anymore, so he stopped just as he was about to ram her down, avoided her counter and strike her from the side. Shocked Annie couldn't do anything as she was pinned down on the ground, even though defeat wasn't new to her, it's still felt foreign to her, recovering from her shock, she took thee offered hand and glared at Reiner. "Well, it looks like you have learned your lesson Annie, always be prepared. Well goodbye" but before he could get any further, he was stopped by Eren calling to him "Hey Reiner, didn't you say you both are going to teach her? Do not back down, or are you scared of a little girl?" he said with a blank face though you could see amusement in those eyes. He sighed and faced Annie with a determined look "Sometimes soldiers have to face danger, no matter what"

Reiner was downed in a few seconds and was looking it him with a smug expression. Well as smug as an expressionless mask can make, oh well. "I wonder who's going to get picked by the commanders tomorrow?" Eren said with a thoughtful look "Well, unless Erwin picks You, Cain, Mikasa and Armin, no one is joining the Scout" Reiner answered "And Erwin only picks the best for the Scout. So I don't think anyone will join" piped Betodlt who just joined their group

* * *

If one said that Erwin that he was not troubled then they're all wrong, he was having difficulties on how to get recruits to join the Survey Corps. Most of the recruits that he had chosen in the past refuse to join, right now he most of the recruits that joined don't have the skills to survive outside the walls, a waste if he didn't know any better. He was going to ask his previous commander, Keith Shadis, who was now a drill instructor, for any recruits who had potential when he got there, even then he didn't any hope for one. He sighed and continued with his paperwork, he swore these things breed more when he wasn't looking.

When tomorrow came, Erwin was in a carriage with the other two commanders, Nile Dok, the Military Police, a stern commander though that cannot be said about the military police, honestly with how can someone so stern in charge have the biggest corrupted military branch. Dot Pixis, commander of the south Garrison, though that man can be eccentric, carrying a flask and drinking it whenever he was thirsty, he sometimes wonder when that man can refill the flask without anyone noticing, creating an illusion of a drink that never runs out, his way of thinking had sparked many innovations throughout his time serving as a commander.

When the carriage stopped, signalling that they had arrived, the commander stepped out of the carriage to face the entrance of the training grounds, there Keith was waiting for them. "Ah, commanders its good to see you" he said respectfully "Likewise, where are the cadets?" Nile asked with a bored tone, "They're at the sparring grounds, this way" he motioned for them to follow inside the building. As they were walking down the halls Erwin asked "Keith, if you don't mind me asking you some questions?" he nodded "Luis lead them to the sparring grounds wait there I need to talk to Erwin for a bit" the man that was following Keith nodded before gesturing the rest to follow him.

When both men were inside the office Keith offered a seat, which Erwin took before facing him, a knowing look on his face. "So how does it fells to be commander?" he asked "The most noticeable change was the paperwork" he replied which made Keith chuckled "I can imagine, so what is it you're going to ask?" "Do you have any good cadets that has potential to join the Scouts?" Keith nodded which made Erwin relaxed a bit "There's quite a few actually, Cain Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman, perfect manoeuvrability with an ODM gear, both skilled in combat, and there's a cadet named Armin Arlert, while not particularly good with physical exercise, his perceptiveness and planning can almost rival you" Erwin nodded 'Well that is interesting, though I need ones that can survive first' Keith's face turned serious as he said the next words "However, there is a particularly interesting cadet that suites your list very well" at this his head perked up "Who is it?" Keith smirked "Eren Yeager, they're brothers, but Eren here is an interesting case, an enigma, he's extremely cunning which scares me, his perceptiveness can rival Arlert, maybe even you, resourceful, we found that out when one of the cadet was injured, top of hand-to-hand combat, and one thing, during one of our survival task, a group of bandits attacked and stole their equipment, he may have left to report to us but when he found out that one of the cadet, Krista Lenz, was kidnapped he tracked and killed every single one of them, and when you ask that if he was left with no choice, the gun was pointed towards her head" Erwin leaned back in his chair, 'This is good, a cunning cadet, perceptive, resourceful, good at hand-to-hand combat, a good tracker, and have some skills in basic first aid, but there's one thing missing' "How is his skill with ODM gear" here Keith frowned, which confused him "His skill, if do not look carefully, basic, but I caught him using it in the night and what I saw shocked me, tell me Erwin have you ever see how fast Levi moved?" with a smile, he nodded "Well, he moved as fast as him and even manage to do his signature move, the moves he did during the night, even I don't think Levi can do it" with shocked face he asked "You can't be serious?" he nodded "When I saw him do it during the night I watched him closely during the day, and sure enough I saw it, the moves he wanted to do but refrained, and if you're wondering, he follows where his brother went, so why not take him now?" he said with a smile. Erwin nodded his thanks and leave the office, even when he reached the sparring grounds, that one cadet was still in his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Erwin was standing on top of a platform that gave him a view of the cadets of the 104th, all of them have potential, with a few push and motivations that is. As he was surveying the gathered cadets, he spotted a particular cadet with untameable hair and green eyes, 'Eren Jeager, big potential that kid is' he mused, definitely a good choice.

"Attention cadets!" He bellowed, causing all cadets to look at him and the two commanders with him.

"As you all can see after two years of training we have done inspections to see who will join the military a year before your fellow cadets! Remember we expect the chosen one to become the best of the best!" Nile informed them "Though some people" he muttered, only the two cammanders can hear him. Causing Pixis to chuckled.

"One of you will chosen by us to join our respective branches!" Pixis continued "The Military Police, who uphold the peace and protect the king! The Garrison shall helped with small labour work and guard the gates whenever the Scouts go out on expeditions! That leaves the the Scouting Regiment, who will scout outside the gates and be spearhead of humanities expansions!" some of the cadets weren't thrilled at the idea of being chosen for the scouts.

"After the inspections, we have chosen our cadets" at Nile's word some of the cadets looked up at him with hopeful eyes "I have chosen, Annie Leonhart for the MP!" Some of the cadets deflated while some cheered as she stepped forward.

"My chosen is Thomas Wagner for the Garrison!" he received a few cheers this time as he stepped forward.

"And my chosen is..." the cadets hold their breath as Erwin said this, he locked eyes with the Jeager kid, silently asking the question. Surprisingly, he nodded much to the relieved of the commander "Eren Jeager!" Silence reigned upon the cadets as he said this but quickly turned into muttering of agreement. Said cadet stepped forward without fear in his eyes, his brother looking at him with envy while Ackerman has a worried look on her, lovers perhaps. "All three of you are chosen specifically by the commanders. Today all three of you are soldiers, sworn to do your duty. This is a true salute!" him, the two commanders, the three new soldier, and the rest of the cadets, saluted.

After the choosing ceremony the three new soldier were packing and saying farewell to the rest of the cadets.

"I'll see you guys in a year" Thomas said to his three friend, Mina, Mylius, and Nac.

"Remember what we talked about" Reiner informed Annie, who just nodded.

"I can't believed you got chose by the commander, now you'll get a head start" whined Cain to his brother, who just looked at him with fond amusement. Mikasa looked like she has something to say but kept quiet.

"I'll see you in a year, and if I become squad leader before next year. I'll make sure you three join mine" Eren said to his brother and his friends.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get into trouble Eren" Armin said, ignoring the betrayed look his friend gave.

"Eren, please be safe" Mikasa whispered when they were at the door.

"I'll will and you to" he said while kissing her forehead.

Once the three left the barracks to join their respective branches, Eren was greeted by Erwin with a horses ready to leave. After making sure his belonging were safely on his back, they rode out to their headquarters, as a scout, cadet no more.

When they reached the headquarter, the sun was already up so there were no rest for the trip. Instead he was seating at a meeting place waiting to meet his new squad mates, Erwin decided to assign him to his greatest scout scientist, who was apparently a titan fanatic. Not even a minute of waiting he heard rushed footstep towards this place and the door burst open with a loud bang, and was met with a face blocking his vision and hurried footstep. Though he was not surprised to meet another scientist, he was surprised to meet another eccentric one, his face still remains neutral with a small smile. 'I wonder what will happen if he met her' for now he blocked out those thoughts and decided to introduce himself.

"Hange, please stop that, you're scaring him" a tired looking man said while pulling her back from Eren's face.

"Hello, my name is Eren Jeager" he greeted her and the rest of the squad, including him consisted of ten people.

A loud cackle was heard "Oh, I like you, you're perfect for little Moblit here" she said while pointing at the tired man. "Oh, where are my manners, Section Commander Hange Zoë" she hold out here hand for him to shake, which he did.

"Moblit Berner" the tired looking man introduced himself.

The rest of the morning was spent introducing themselves, when lunch came around all the members were at a table in the corner of mess hall, Eren noticed that Erwin and Hange were at a table with two other soldiers, though what peaked his interest when, one with blond hair and teal eyes seems like smelling everyone in the room, 'another hunter perhaps' he thought, and the short one with smooth black hair and eyes and a stoic face, 'Ah, an Ackerman' so he decided to ask his new squad about them.

"Hey, who are those two with Erwin and Hange?"

"Oh, the tall one is Miche Zacharius, and the short one is Levi, our best soldier" Keiji said that one with a slight snicker until he was hit by Nifa "Ow! What was that for?"

"Do not let Levi heard you said that" she hissed.

Meanwhile, Erwin, Hange, Levi and Miche were discussing on the Scouting Regiment new recruit. "So, what do you think of the new recruit?" asked Erwin

"Oh, that boy is so cute, and charming too" Hange squealed

"Really? You think that brat is cute, what happen to the titans?" Levi said with a raised eyebrow

"Oh shush, you're just jealous because you think that he will take your spot on cuteness" her words made the two men trying to hold their laughter, but the glare that was sent her way was ignored "But on handsomeness he will"

"Anyhow he does have potential, but his scent is weird, almost titan like" Miche said with a serious face

"Why didn't you chose him Erwin, surely it's not just the look?" she teased.

There was a slight tinge on the cheek before answering "No, actually Keith suggested the kid"

There was a nod around the table, their previous commander has a knack of spotting potential in recruits. If he suggested it, the kid must be good.

"I just hope he doesn't get himself killed" said Hange worryingly.

"There also another thing, Keith said that the kid has experience in ODM gear, but I checked the records, no one goes by the name Eren Jeager"

"Do you think he goes by a different name" Hange speculated, a strange glint in her eyes.

"That's the thing, the kid is an enigma, we don't know who he is, or what loyalty he is" Erwin rubbed his forehead tiredly "Even though the records said that he respect the chain of command"

"Maybe you could use those to your advantage" suggested Miche

"When is the next expedition?" asked Levi suddenly

"Uh, in two weeks, why?"

"During the expedition, we send someone to watch over the brat, and if he survives, then we can question him"

"But he's no use to us if he's dead"

"A win-win in my book"

"But he's still a kid" said Hange worryingly

"And I kill when I was 15" replied Levi

"Fine, we'll see about that".

After breakfast most of the scouting regiment were training for the next expedition, hoping to survive to die another day.

* * *

Author's note:

I know its sounded like I just mess up the story I know but the plotline is actually pretty good.

Next chapter I will write about the expedition probably the 55th or 56th I don't know. It will take longer than a week schedule so don't be mad at me 'for not following the schedule'

Also, the expedition its not the same as the one I got my inspiration for this story, but still there will be surprises

As always your support is appreciated


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note:

Yay, I'm finished for the expedition episode. Sorry just a short chapter this time. Quarantine, I hope you all safe inside your house

* * *

Eren was waiting in front of the gate of Trost that is currently the only thing that separates humanity from the titans, 'if this gate fall then humanity will be push back to wall Sina' he glanced around the well-wisher for the expedition 'and more lives will be lost'

_In the city of fire and rubble there was blood all over the streets, titans lumbering through the big gaping hole created by the Colossal Titan, a child was screaming for her mother, a titan was right behind her, its eyes focused on the prey in front of it, the arm was reaching for her..._

He shook the memory from his head, Erwin, the commander of the Survey Corps was giving his usual inspirational speech. Then the gate started to rise up allowing access for the Survey Corps, and the 55th expedition has begun. Once everyone was through the gates, it started to close down, there was a few titan at the city near the gate, his mount was neighing worryingly, he stroked his mane soothingly.

The titans were not a worry to him since the forward formation are the ones to deal with them. As the gate got smaller the farther they went, a flare flew to signal the start of the long distance scouting formation. 'It's extremely effective' he mused to himself, the tactic here is to avoid confrontation with the titans and move forward to create a route to Shiganshina. 'But they don't know'.

His position in the formation is at the top left with another scout. He was not with his elite squad right now because they say that he have to earn it first, that is the reason why he was here. The outer formation's job is to fire a flare if they spotted a titan and the commander will signal a new direction to avoid confrontation with them. If there's an abnormal they have to deal with them, it consisted of two soldiers, one to distract while the other kills.

"Abnormal, to our left!" his comrade shouted, its easy to spot an 'abnormal' with the way and peed they run. "I'll distract, you kill!" he ordered before dismounting before shooting his hook to a tree in the fields, effectively managed to put himself right in front of its face. Eren activated his ODM gear, hitting the hooks at the legs, pull himself towards the titan, and releasing it before it can threw him off trajectory.

As he passed between the legs he shot a hook towards back of titan and swung himself right at the titan's nape. After mounting his horse, his comrade gave a few words of 'nice job, first kill', and they continue the journey. As they moved further, ignoring titans and killing a few more abnormals, he had at least 5 kills now, though he could fell a sense of foreboding creeping up to his spine.

When the sun was close to setting a tremor occurred, causing the horse to panic and the riders to grip a little tighter on the reigns. Then the earth split in two revealing a crab-like mechanical machine, Eren unsheathed his blades while his comrade stared dumbly at the 'creature'. Unfortunately that caused his downfall as the machine raised one of its legs, a claw design with sharp point, pierced through his body.

Still staring dumbly at its leg, he could do nothing as he was flung away from his mount. While the 'creature' was busy killing his comrade, Eren was busy getting on top of the machine and opening a hatch that was located there. Once opened he searched his pockets under the cloak and pulled a dynamite, lighting it with a lighter strap to his wrist, he threw the dynamite into the opening and closed it.

Quickly mounting his horse and getting far away from it, he was barely out of the range of the shrapnel as it blew up. Sighing a breath of relief he whistle for the second horse to come to him and surely enough the horse which his comrade just ride it came. There was speck of blood on its saddle and on the horse as well but still ride able, now he just need to fabricate a story of how his comrade died.

As the sun was replaced by the moon, the Survey Corps had setup camp at one of the giant forest, the trees were as tall ass the wall, making them the perfect place to rest. Eren was packing his things when he was called by Oulo, "Hey rookie, the captain wants to meet up" giving a nod of agreement, after he packed all of his equipment he went to place where the generals' meeting area.

Upon arriving, Commander Erwin smiled encouragingly, "So, recruit how was your first expedition?", Eren shrugged nonchalantly "It was fine, thanks, for your concern commander" he replied evenly. Olou snorted "Bah, fine? I bet you were shitting yourselves back there" Eren turned his gaze to him, those piercing green emerald eyes looking at something that the surrounding soldiers cannot see, "Can I be excuse, commander?" he asked eventually.

Catching his captain's eye he allowed him, the kid was walking back until he stopped suddenly and said "Bozado, the captain will kill you if you keep doing it" and then he left. The stunned silence greeted them before it was broken by Olou himself "What the heck the brat meant by that" Petra elbowed his stomach "It means you should stop acting like our captain". "But he's a rookie, how did he know about that?" Eld asked "especially since he just met us all" Gunther pointed out. "I don't trust him" Levi said simply "Ah~ That's because he can outmatch you, and he's so handsome" Hange said unhelpfully.

"Either way, we must continue to plan a route towards Shiganshina, the kid's loyalty shall be question once we get back" Erwin said before the discussion get too heated. "Though the kid, doesn't freak out around the titans, so he's not an MP, maybe he's from outside the walls?" Eld's question caused some stifled groan "Oooh, if he is from outside the walls I'm going to ask him" Hange declared excitedly. None of them realised how partially true Eld's question is...

* * *

Author's note:

Looks like there's more to Eren than meets the eye. Next chapter will be the fall of Trost. Bye


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note:

I've got nothing to say. So on with the show

* * *

The rest of the expedition was uneventful at least, there was a few titans here and there but nothing that Eren couldn't handle. As they were resting in another forest he thought about the unexpected Crab that took out his comrade, he wondered how did they managed to get this far. 'Something to report later' he reassured himself, a screech penetrated the quiet night, he look up to see a golden eagle flying in his direction.

He held out his arm to allow the magnificent hunter to land on his forearm, a note attached to its talon. Releasing the bird from its burden he read the content in the note _'A year from now, a day after graduation, stay at Trost'_. With cold eyes he burned the note and told the bird to go home, blood will be spill that day.

The return trip was quiet to say the least, with the knowledge of the attack, he sincerely hope that the commander knew what he was doing. As they reached the gate, it slowly opens to allow them entry, the tired scouts trudged through the cheering of the civilians to their HQ. The afternoon sun was killing them but there's protocol to follow "Hey rookie where's your senior?" a scout with a notepad asked Eren, it is after all standard to check who's still alive. "Dead" he answered "Saved my life" he lied with fake shame, no use people figuring out about them.

The scout nodded sadly "Aye, Alan was a good man. Shame" he jotted down the name with K.I.A and continued to do his work. Eren felt like he was being watched but stamped down the urge to look around, it was probably the Captain again, knowing him he wouldn't get the man's trust very easily. Captain Levi was watching the kid with narrowed eyes, something is off with that kid, he needed to talk with the commander.

The report of the expedition was as always, grim, it doesn't matter how hard you tried there are still people who died. Still, sacrifices must be made to ensure progress and they had managed to setup a possible safe route to Shiganshina, another expedition and the mission to retake Shiganshina can begin. He debrief his captain, after years of fighting side by side, he knows when Levi wanted to talk about something.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Erwin asked after Levi took his seat "I don't trust that kid" he simply said. Erwin raised an eyebrow, for Levi to call the recruit kid, that's saying something "What about the kid that you don't trust him?" he asked while simultaneously telling him that he didn't call him brat. Levi looked at his commander in the eye "He shows up like a brat that respected orders, then during training he looks like he's holding back, during the expedition he looks like a veteran that saw more that what we saw, and during the role call when he said that his senior sacrificed himself for him, I know a lie when I heard it, and let me tell you commander, the kid knows how to lie"

Erwin just sat there processing what Levi said, "Are you sure its not because he nearly beat you?" he joked but he just shook his head "The kid can fight, during the fight he looks like a wolf assessing another wolf, and few times I saw him didn't hit me when there was an opening. I really don't trust him commander" Erwin just shook his head and grab a bottle of alcohol from his cabinet "You think what happened 4 years ago will happen again?" he asked. He snorted "I don't doubt it commander but when is the question"

A year later...

Finally after 3 years of gruesome training Cain can join the Survey Corp and avenged his mother, his best friend Armin stood to his left, the military training help him a lot, though still small, he was no longer scrawny and Mikasa stood by his right with a emotionless face, though she was top of their year , too many times he always land with his butt on the ground, sometimes he managed to beat her, even then there was no denying that she is the best of the whole training corp. 'Though Eren will probably be the best' speaking of his brother, there he was sitting at the side-lines on a bench and, drinking? Seriously? He caught his brother's eye and he smiled with pride and raised the glass in salute.

Focussing on the ceremony in front of him Keith Shadis was close to his final closing speech, which was the top ten "Despite your whining and sorry attitude 3 years prior, you have overcome this challenge and managed to become fine soldiers. This ten soldiers in front of you managed to become the top ten, those of them are Mikasa Ackerman, Cain Jaeger, Annie Leonheart, Reiner Braun, Bertodlt Hoover, Jean Kirsten, Sasha Braus, Connie Springer, Ymir and Krista Lenz. You will serve humanity faithfully, this is a true salute!" once he finished the rest of the recruit saluted, even his brother, he noted, who was standing with his back straight as if he wasn't drinking at all. 'At least he wasn't hypocritical when he told me these'.

After the ceremony was over he went to his brother who still had his glass in hand "Eren, you told me that being a soldier, we're suppose to be serious" he told his brother incredulously, his eyes still staring at the glass in distaste. He chuckled good naturedly while patting his brother's back "I did told you that didn't I?" Cain raised an eyebrow "So why are you drinking?" he pointed towards a bottle of booze on the table. His brother however grinned and took the bottle and hold it out to his brother "Eyes can be deceiving, smell it first" he got the shock of his life when he smelled the drink "Water?!" Eren laughed and said "Good for catching soldiers who are slacking off. Isn't that right Hannes?" Hannes who walking towards them from behind Eren. He chuckled "I was lucky to stop drinking back then. Though I can't say the same to my friends"

Cain was looking at Hannes like he was another person "You've stop drinking?" he nodded "Imagine my surprise when he said that" Eren said with a laugh "Yeah, figures that I should stop, a-after what happens last time" Hannes has a sorrowful look on him. Eren squeezed his shoulder reassuringly "Don't beat yourself about it, nothing can change the past, we just have to move on" Hannes took a deep breath "So, Survey Corps, heh, make sure to kill lots of titans" he said with a smile. Cain nodded enthusiastically "I will not stop until we take back Shiganshina" he said with conviction, Hannes laughed "You do you, heh, kid, good luck" as the trio were walking to the mess hall for celebration, Eren was hold back by Hannes "You know I failed Carla, but please promise me this, take care of your siblings, if you will not do it for me please do it for her" he pleaded, Eren nodded sadly "I will, good night Hannes"

The next day, Cain along with Armin, Franz, Hannah, and Mikasa was watching the Survey Corps going on their next expedition, Cain was looking at the scouts for his brother but he couldn't find him. "Man, people are being more positive to the Survey Corps" Franz voiced his thoughts "That's because there is no more titan attack you silly" Hannah giggled into his shoulder. "And the new tactics and equipment help the Scouts a lot" Armin added, Mikasa just nodded silently, "I can't find him anywhere" Cain complained. "That's because I'm not in there" a voiced came from behind him causing him to jumped, luckily the rest of them also didn't see Eren until he is right in front of them.

"Eren, where did you come from?" Franz asked "Also why aren't you with them" he added, Eren grinned "I just need some rest, after all, I still need to take care of my brother. Since he will get himself into trouble now that he's not in training" he said effectively making them forget that he didn't answer the first question, thanks to his brother. "Hey! I can take care of myself. Thank you" pushing his brother's arm off around his shoulder, "Aw, look his brother is taking care of him. I wish there is somebody that will take care of me" Hannah said while Franz grinned "Don't worry, I can take care of you" he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. 'Oh this is perfect' "You know there is an empty house that I know, you two can do it there" Eren offered with a devilish smirk. "WE ARE NOT DATING!!!" they both screamed.

Before they choose the regiment they'll be joining they must work a few shifts to get use to military work. Cain, Connie, Mina, Nac, Sasha and Thomas was up on the wall cleaning the new cannons, it was mounted 2 months prior. "Man, I can't wait to join the MPs, mother is so proud of me" Connie said while washing distractedly, his mind elsewhere. "Hey, Cain you still want to join the Survey Corp?" Thomas asked "Of course, I have other goals instead of being a hero. Besides, my brother is a scout and he's fine. Also he said the route to Shiganshina is clear so in a few year we're finally going to take back Wall Maria" 'Finally humanity is fighting back' as the peaceful wind blew, it was broken by the sound thunder and a shadow looming over the wall.

The Colossal Titan has made its appearance.

* * *

Author's note:

Notice, how Connie still want to join the MPs. Heh heh that's because Cain was told by his brother to stay quiet, so more people will join the MPs, that'll be a story in the future, and I mean after so many chapters.


End file.
